


Sour Skittles

by samMaser15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Imposter has a surprise for Ryota.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Mitarai Ryota, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Sour Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy the fic!! :)) this is based off of a headcanon me and my partner came up with

The door opened and shut. Imposter set some bags down on the counter. They started moving things out of the bag, putting them away where they belong. 

The bottom of the bag was reached, and Imposter was reminded of the plan they had. They walked down the hallway and peeked into the room they shared with Ryota. He was lying on the bed, fast asleep. ‘Perfect,’ they thought. They took the item needed for the plan and hid it in the cupboard. ‘Now we wait.’ 

A few hours later, Ryota left the room, dragging a blanket behind him. He walked to where Imposter was sitting on the couch and layed down his head in their lap. 

“Well, good afternoon to you. How was your nap?” They started running their fingers through his hair. 

Ryota leaned his head into the touch. “Pretty good. I slept for six hours.” 

Imposter smiled. “I’m glad you’re getting closer to normal sleeping hours.” 

“You know I would draw all day if I could.” 

“But you shouldn’t, it’s not good for you. You need sleep and food. Speaking of which, did you eat today?” 

Ryota nodded, but his stomach growled and gave him away. He looked up at Imposter and shrugged. 

Imposter shook their head, “Hold on, I’ll get you something.” 

They got up and walked to the kitchen. Ryota whined with the loss of affection. 

“You have to eat, hun.” 

They proceeded to get out the ingredients for spaghetti. After cooking for a bit, Ryota got up and hugged them from behind. They smiled again and continued. 

They were almost finished and told Ryota to go get ready for dinner. 

“You’re not my mom!!” He yelled as he walked to the bathroom. 

Imposter dished up the food and brought it out to the table. They put a plate in front of him and sat down with their own plate. 

They made some small talk. Mostly about how their days were, what they did, and similar topics. After a bit, they had finished. 

“Hold on, I have a surprise for you.” 

Ryota smiled. “I like suprises.” 

They went to the kitchen and pulled out the bag of Sour Skittles they bought. Now, a little-known fact about Ryota was he had the palette of a 5-year-old. He hated anything that spiced up his mouth too much. This included a huge distaste for sour candy. So, being a wonderful partner, Imposter picked up a great surprise for him. 

“Hurrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy uppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!” Ryota called from the couch. 

They pocketed the bag and headed out there. 

“Okay, gimme my surprise.” 

“Close your eyes first.” 

Ryota complied. 

“Now open your mouth.” 

Ryota hesistated, “Why?” 

“Trust me.” 

They opened the bag and picked three out of it. They put them in his mouth and let the chaos begin. 

Ryota chewed for a few seconds before realizing. 

He got up and spit them out onto the carpet. He ran to the kitchen and ran his mouth under the sink. He left the kitchen and made eye contact with Imposter. 

“I fucking hate you, so much.” 

Imposter held back a laugh. “Are you sure about that?” 

Ryota gave him a death glare, then his expression softened. “No, I really don’t. Who else would give me affection?” 

Imposter pulled him into their lap. “I dunno, but do you want more Skittles?” 

“Fuck that.” 

Imposter laughed and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
